d a f f o d i l
by Shaaa
Summary: summary: [untuk event dmi]. at. sebenarnya kaito sudah memulai hal yang baru, hanya saja untuk masalah perasaan, dia masih belum bisa berubah.
1. Chapter 1

**daffodil.**

 _ **disclaimer:**_ detective conan adalah hasil karya gosho aoyama. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _ **warning:**_ at, ooc, _typo_ (s).

 _ **summary:**_ [untuk event dmi]. at. sebenarnya kaito sudah memulai hal yang baru, hanya saja untuk masalah perasaan, dia masih belum bisa berubah.

* * *

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia menghela napas berat selama perjalanannya menuju taman rumah sakit. Salah satu asistennya dirawat karena terluka tertimpa barang properti; untung bukan properti yang berbahaya. Alhasil, pertunjukan yang seharusnya diadakan hari ini pun diundur menjadi esok hari.

Dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya bukan kesal karena pertunjukan yang sudah dia nantikan lama menjadi hampir batal, tapi lebih karena kejadian itu sendiri. Sudah tujuh tahun dia meninggalkan Jepang demi meniti karir sebagai pesulap profesional di Las Vegas dan ketika kembali dia malah terkena masalah seperti ini—cukup kesal sih.

Sebenarnya hari ini dia bisa langsung pulang atau kembali ke gedung pertunjukannya untuk mengecek kembali properti yang akan dipakai, namun karena alasan yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tak tahu, dia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri sejenak di taman rumah sakit. Toh tamannya juga bagus dan udara di sana segar.

Terlalu sibuk berpikir, tanpa terasa dia sudah mendapati dirinya berada di tengah-tengah tempat tujuannya. Tak perlu lama mencari tempat duduk, ada satu bangku kosong meski sudah ditempati oleh seorang gadis bermasker di sisi kirinya. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu berjalan agak cepat.

"Permisi, boleh saya duduk di sini?" tanya Kaito sopan.

"Ya, silakan," jawab gadis itu tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatan kecil di tangannya.

Agak penasaran, dia menatap gadis berambut sebahu tersebut dari ekor matanya. "Mengunjungi seseorang, Nona?" ujarnya basa-basi.

"Ya—uhuk, uhuk," ah jadi ini rupanya alasan gadis itu memakai masker, sedang sakit ternyata, "dia polisi dan kemarin baru saja terlibat kasus yang cukup berbahaya. Perutnya tertembak dan hari ini aku mengosongkan jadwalku untuk menjenguknya."

Kaito menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, merasa bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal seperti itu. "Ah begitu, aku turut prihatin. Tapi semoga teman Nona cepat sembuh."

"Hm ya, terima kasih. Kau sendiri, Tuan?" kali ini gadis itu mendongak dan menatap langsung iris biru samudra milik si pemuda.

"Salah satu asistenku terluka karena properti. Jadi aku ke sini menjenguknya."

"'Asisten'?"

"Aku pesulap, omong-omong."

Gadis tersebut menatap pemuda di sampingnya lamat-lamat, dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi sebelum akhirnya diam-diam tersenyum kecil. "Kau Kuroba Kaito- _san_ , kan? Pesulap Las Vegas yang akhirnya kembali ke negara asalnya?" kata si gadis dengan sedikit nada sarkastis di dalamnya.

Pemuda Kuroba itu tertawa kecil. "Ah ya begitulah. Aku sudah lama ingin ke Jepang untuk berlibur, tapi terkadang susah mencari waktu kosong. Baru sekarang akhirnya aku bisa ke sini. Ya sekalian bekerja sekalian berlibur juga."

"Oh ya, kudengar katanya jadwalnya diundur tiba-tiba. Apa karena hal ini?"

"Hn," seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya. Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul setangkai mawar merah tanpa duri di tangannya. "Untukmu, Nona."

Terdengar tawa geli dari balik masker. Dengan mata yang berkilat, gadis itu mengambil bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh pemuda di sampingnya halus. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku lebih suka bunga daffodil."

"Daffodil? Biasanya perempuan lebih suka mawar."

"Ya aku juga suka mawar, hanya saja daffodil lebih menarik menurutku. Kau pasti tahu arti dari bunga daffodil, kan, Tuan Pesulap?"

Kaito menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan pandangan tertarik. "Awal yang baru, ya, kan?"

"Benar sekali. Itulah kenapa aku menyukainya."

"Apa kau habis diputuskan oleh kekasihmu?" canda pesulap muda itu tiba-tiba, membuat gadis di sampingnya tertawa geli sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak punya kekasih selama aku hidup. Aku hanya menyukai satu orang—dari ketika aku masih remaja sampai sekarang, aku masih menyukainya. Tapi karena suatu hal, hubungan kami memburuk ... dan ... yah—susah untuk kujelaskan," iris mata si gadis yang ternyata sama dengan milik Kaito menatap bunga mawar di tangannya sendu.

"Ah, begitu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Hubunganku dengan gadis yang kusukai juga buruk, sangat buruk malah. Tapi ini bukan salahnya sama sekali, semuanya kesalahanku. Dia membenciku karena aku membohonginya."

"Begitukah? Gadis yang kausukai pasti tinggal di Jepang, kan makanya kau pergi ke Las Vegas? Kau lari dari kenyataan?"

Kaito terkesiap mendengarnya. Entah kenapa dari nada bicaranya, gadis itu tampak seperti mengetahui seluruh cerita yang bahkan hanya dia ceritakan kurang dari setengahnya.

"Ya, seperti itu lah."

Dia pikir pembicaraan ini akan selesai, tapi tampaknya orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu benar-benar penasaran. "Kalau kau berbuat salah, kenapa tidak meminta maaf?"

"Aku sudah meminta maaf—berkali-kali tapi tetap tak berhasil. Hubungan kami malah semakin memburuk karena aku dan dia lama-kelamaan saling menjauh satu sama lain. Dan setelah aku lulus SMA, aku mengikuti saran ibuku untuk memulai karir di Las Vegas. Untuk sejenak aku berhasil melupakannya, tapi ketika aku melamun atau sendiri, aku selalu memikirkannya; bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Dan hal lainnya seperti itu."

"Kau masih mencintainya sampai sekarang?"

Kuroba Kaito menghela napas panjang. Dia menatap udara di hadapannya kosong.

"Masih. Tak peduli sepuluh tahun berlalu pun, aku masih akan tetap mencintainya."

"Kalau ternyata dia tak menyukaimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau ternyata dia bersama orang lain?"

"Asal dia bahagia, meskipun sulit menerimanya, aku juga akan bahagia. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaannya."

"Kalau ternyata ...," gadis di sampingnya mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "sebenarnya dia menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua, kau akan bagaimana?"

Ujung bibir sang pemuda tertarik miris. "Kenapa dia harus menyesal? Aku yang bersalah kok. Tapi, untukku sendiri ... dia memaafkanku juga itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tak perlu jadi temannya lagi juga tak apa-apa, aku tak berani berharap lebih; tidak setelah aku membuatnya menangis dan membenciku."

"Mumpung di Jepang, kenapa tidak sekalian menemuinya saja?"

"Aku tak tahu sekarang dia tinggal di mana, bekerja sebagai apa, dan aku sendiri tak berani untuk mendatangi rumahnya yang dulu. Tapi aku memang pengecut, secara sadar aku juga takut kalau nanti ternyata dia sudah memiliki orang lain; ah tunggu ini kontradiksi sekali dengan yang tadi," dia tertawa pahit, "tapi namanya juga hidup. Tidak mungkin diam di satu tempat, kan? Mungkin saja gadis itu sudah bahagia dengan caranya sendiri."

Kaito melirik gadis itu dalam diam. Dia penasaran kenapa pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu saja padahal notabenenya mereka adalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Dan entah mengapa, dia bisa menceritakan kisah hidupnya begitu saja seperti ini— _dia tidak merekam omonganku tadi, kan? Tidak akan disebarluaskan ke media, kan?_

Gadis di sampingnya terbatuk kecil sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menepuk pundak orang di sampingnya. "Aku jadi ingin memberimu bunga daffodil. Kalau dia sudah memulai awal yang baru, seharusnya kau juga, Tuan."

Kuroba Kaito mendengus geli sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah memulainya. Menjadi pesulap seperti yang kuinginkan, berkeliling dunia menghibur orang lain, punya penghasilan lebih dari cukup, ibuku sehat; aku sudah bahagia, Nona. Tapi untuk soal perasaan, katakanlah aku orang yang egois, karena aku sama sekali tak bisa dan tak mau mencintai perempuan lain selain dia."

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul—Kaito bisa melihatnya dengan sekali lirik.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, cari dia sampai ketemu. Mungkin kau masih punya kesempatan. Mungkin dia ingin memperbaiki apa yang salah di antara kalian. Dan ah, aku permisi dulu. Kupikir aku harus kembali ke kamar temanku."

Pesulap muda itu tersenyum sopan. "Silakan—dan terima kasih untuk sarannya."

"Besok aku datang ke pertunjukanmu dan membawakanmu bunga daffodil."

Terdengar tawa renyah menggema di udara dari bibir si pemuda. "Baikklah, aku tunggu, Nona. Semoga nanti kau terhibur dengan pertunjukanku ya."

Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit, meninggalkan Kaito yang diam-diam berharap bahwa gadis tersebut menepati ucapannya.

* * *

 **Tsuzuku**


	2. Chapter 2

**daffodil.**

 _ **disclaimer:**_ detective conan adalah hasil karya gosho aoyama. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _ **warning:**_ at, ooc, _typo_ (s).

 _ **summary:**_ [untuk event dmi]. at. awal yang baru—sebenarnya kaito sudah memulainya saat dirinya mendarat di las vegas. tapi untuk soal perasaan, tidak apa-apa, kan kalau egois sedikit?

* * *

"Saya Kuroba Kaito, selamat malam!"

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan pertunjukan sang pesulap muda. Tirai besar berwarna merah perlahan-lahan menutupi panggung tersebut dan Kaito tetap berdiri di sana sampai akhirnya tirai panggung benar-benar menutup dan acara malam itu resmi selesai.

Pemuda itu langsung menuruni panggung dan sempat berbincang sebentar dengan para asistennya sebelum kembali ke ruangannya. Sama seperti biasanya, di atas mejanya pasti penuh dengan surat penggemar dan karangan bunga berbagai ukuran.

Dia sendiri berharap menemukan karangan bunga daffodil dari gadis yang dia temui kemarin, namun yang dia dapatkan hanyalah karangan bunga mawar (yang didominasi mawar merah) yang entah ada berapa; begitu menumpuk di mejanya dan dia tak mau repot-repot membunuh waktu dengan cara menghitung jumlah karangan bunga yang dia dapatkan malam ini.

Kaito menghela napas singkat. Mungkin saja gadis tersebut tiba-tiba ada acara atau mungkin kondisi temannya bertambah buruk jadi dia tidak bisa datang.

 _Dan kenapa juga aku harus berharap banyak padanya? Kenal saja tidak._

 _Tok. Tok._

Pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba diketuk.

"Masuk."

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan tampak salah seorang asistennya datang dengan membawa rangkaian bunga yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Kuroba- _sama_ , ada kiriman bunga lagi. Dan dia menunggu di luar, tak mau kuajak masuk," kata si asisten sembari menyerahkan rangkaian bunga yang dimaksud.

Senyum si pesulap muda kembali muncul tatkala dia menerima rangkaian bunga tersebut. "Yang mengirim ini seorang perempuan, kan?"

Perempuan yang bekerja sebagai salah satu asisten Kaito itu tampak terkejut atas tebakan sang Tuan yang tepat sasaran. "A-ah iya. Bagaimana Kuroba- _sama_ bisa tahu?"

"Rahasia," jawabnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau tolong awasi pekerja yang membereskan properti panggung, oke? Aku bertemu dengannya dulu."

"Baik, Kuroba- _sama_." Mereka berdua keluar ruangan bersama, hanya saja si asisten berjalan ke arah kiri menuju panggung yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari sana. Sedangkan Kaito sendiri berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding di dekat ruangannya.

Awalnya dia bersemangat menemui gadis itu, namun begitu sadar siapa gadis yang sedang menunggunya, langkahnya semakin memelan dan memelan sampai akhirnya berhenti. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan seluruh kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan kini tertelan kembali.

Sampai akhirnya yang bisa dia ucapkan hanyalah,

"... Aoko?"

Gadis berambut pendek sebahu dengan gaun biru tua itu menoleh ke sampingnya. Tanpa sadar memberikan senyuman manisnya pada sang pesulap muda di sana.

"Hei. Suka bunga dariku?"

Dalam jarak dua meter di antara mereka, Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri; tak berani menatap perempuan si pengirim bunga.

 _Apa-apaan ..._

"Bunganya jelek ya?"

 _Ini apa—_

"Kaito?"

Suara ujung _high heels_ yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar beberapa saat kemudian sampai akhirnya sepatu hak tinggi itu berhenti tepat di hadapan si pemuda yang kini memilih untuk melihat karangan bunga di tangannya.

"Aku suka."

"Syukurlah. Bunga daffodil memang indah, kan?"

"Ya."

Padahal di koridor itu hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi entah mengapa Kaito merasa oksigennya direnggut paksa sehingga dirinya sulit bernapas. Dia mengelus mahkota salah satu bunga tersebut, untuk kemudian sadar bahwa tangannya bergetar.

"Maaf."

"... apa?"

"Aku minta maaf, Kaito," Nakamori Aoko tersenyum pahit. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke direksi lain, tak lagi menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Delapan tahun yang lalu, saat aku mulai menjauhimu, aku tak tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Jadi aku minta maaf."

Lawan bicaranya terdiam beberapa detik.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang? Kau tidak perlu menyesal—karena dari awal memang aku yang salah," Kaito menarik napas kuat-kuat, berusaha mengatur emosinya sendiri yang mulai tak stabil.

"Saat itu aku kesal, marah, sedih, kecewa. Orang yang kusukai, sahabatku sendiri, membohongiku seperti itu. Kita berpisah dan saat kelas tiga kita bahkan tak saling menyapa lagi. Aku tak dewasa, hanya mementingkan egoku sendiri tanpa mau mendengarkanmu. Aku benar-benar—" Kaito memegang lengannya, memaksa Aoko untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku yang salah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Jadi tolong, jangan minta maaf padaku."

"Tapi aku—"

"Apa dulu, saat kau bilang kau _menunggu_ ku, kau menungguku untuk mengatakan semuanya kepadamu? Kau menunggu bilang sendiri bahwa aku memang Kaitou KID?"

Anak dari Nakamori- _keibu_ itu terdiam, bahkan tak berani mendongak untuk membalas tatapan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"... iya. Aku tak sengaja tahu. Aku tak percaya, karena itulah aku menunggumu mengatakannya padaku. Tapi semakin lama aku menunggu semakin aku kesal. Hatiku semakin sakit karena kau tak mengerti dan bersikap seperti biasanya," Aoko berhenti sejenak, mengambil udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong, "kau ingat saat kita berencana mengerjakan tugas bersama? Saat itu kau dan ibumu tidak ada di rumah dan rumah kalian tak terkunci. Aku iseng ke kamarmu dan ... tak sengaja menemukan ruangan itu."

Genggaman Kaito di lengan sang gadis melemah sampai akhirnya lengannya yang bebas itu kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Tangannya yang bebas mengepal keras. Giginya bergeletuk mengingat memori yang dia simpan di sudut kenangannya bersama Aoko.

"Aku bodoh. Aku tidak tahu dan tak mengerti kenapa kau selalu berkata 'aku menunggumu'. Tapi aku telat menyadarinya. Dan kupikir hubungan kita memang akan terus memburuk."

"Tuhan menakdirkan kita kembali bertemu di rumah sakit kemarin. Mungkin Tuhan tahu kalau ini saat yang tepat untuk kita bicara dan menyelesaikan masalah di antara kita berdua."

Mendengar ucapan itu, entah mengapa kedua matanya memanas. Emosi yang dari dulu dia pendam sendiri, rasanya ingin dia keluarkan saat ini juga. Dadanya terasa ingin meledak oleh perasaan yang menghujani tanpa ampun.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyelipkan anak rambut Aoko ke belakang telinga gadis itu.

"... boleh aku memelukmu?"

Aoko tersenyum simpul, mengabaikan fakta bahwa kedua matanya kini telah basah.

"Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menahan diriku untuk tidak memelukmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu setelah tujuh tahun lamanya."

Kaito melangkah maju dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap hangat gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini dirindukannya. Untuk kali ini dia tak mempedulikan _pokerface_ -nya yang hancur; dia bahagia, karena beban yang dipikulnya selama ini dengan perlahan mulai lepas dari kedua pundaknya.

"Kau tahu, Aoko. Sejak dulu ... bahkan sebelum aku mengenal kata cinta, aku sudah mencintaimu ..."

"Aku tidak perlu bilang perasaanku, kan? Kau sudah mendengarnya kemarin ..."

Dia, mereka berdua, tersenyum.

Senyuman yang memiliki sejuta arti di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemarin siapa yang di rumah sakit?"

"Hakuba- _kun_. Dia, kan polisi sekarang. Bekerja di Divisi 1."

"Oh dia jadi polisi akhirnya. Kau sendiri, Aoko?"

"Kau pikir aku potong rambut karena apa? Aku bekerja di ruangan yang sama dengan Hakuba- _kun_ lho hahaha."

"Hee? Jadi kau polisi dan masuk Divisi 1 juga? Kok—"

"Awalnya mau masuk Divisi 2. Tapi aku malas jika harus bekerja sama dengan ayah. Lagipula mengurusi pencurian ... entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Aa, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, Aoko."

"Ya?"

"Sesuai dengan arti bunga daffodil, mau memulai sesuatu yang baru denganku?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku mau."

 **Owari**

Halo!

Kyaaa _finally_ balik ke _fandom_ ini. Setelah terakhir nge- _publish_ Eternity, balik pake KaiAo. Tadinya mau pake ShinRan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya CoRan, cuman masih pikir-pikir dulu.

Btw, kalau ini aneh, maaf ya. Soalnya lagi nggak ada mood nulis (tapi pengen _comeback_ ke sini) dan nggak biasa bikin _multichapter_ , tapi syarat _event_ harus minimal dua _chapter_. Kan jadi galau TvT. Coba kalau bisa _oneshot_ , udah jadi ni fanfik dari kemaren-kemaren (mengabaikan fakta bahwa sebenarnya ini _oneshot_ yang dibagi dua).

Sekarang, kan DC udah hampir mulai masuk klimaks, kan ya. Si Unknown Girl udah dibawa-bawa, si Scoth juga, jadi menurutku ketika dua orang itu kebongkar, si RUM juga, kita udah mulai masuk klimaks. Tapi katanya identitas RUM dikeluarin di DCM aja ya? Duh aku kurang tau. Terus, kan ini lagi nge- _hype_ , jadinya mulai aktif ngikutin lagi nggak cuman sekadar baca _manga_ -nya aja dan nyari _hints_ ShinRan (eaaa) (ketauan) (aku tetep ngikutin kok sebenernya, cuman dulu ngikutinya biasa aja) (lagian udah delapan taun ngikutin _kagok_ amat kalau berenti di saat mau tamat kayak gini).

Pokoknya aku mau ngucapin salam kenal (lagi) buat yang belum kenal. Aku orang lama di sini, cuman kemaren-kemaren sibuk ngurusin _fandom_ lain hahaha.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
